


Kreme In Her Mouth

by despiceheadazul666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Donuts, F/F, F/M, Feeding Kink, Krispy Kreme, Stuffing Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despiceheadazul666/pseuds/despiceheadazul666
Summary: You are on a date with Noodle in her room, so you bring her a box of Krispy Kreme donuts and want to feed her. The entire box.
Relationships: Noodle (Gorillaz)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Kreme In Her Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to the therapist like usual tomorrow. Ooh, I can’t wait to tell her how I’m doing.

“You didn’t really have to do this,” Noodle said as you slip in the first donut.   
“Shh,” you hush her up and enjoy her chewing. You know she LOVES donuts to death and you’re getting aroused at her chewing. Krispy Kreme is her favorite donut place and she’s reminding you of Aoi Asahina from Danganronpa. Hot, moderately busty, sweet, and loves donuts. That child-like love for sweets is familiar of when she was a teenager. The sound of her swallowing makes you hot.   
“Maybe I would like another one,” she said as she opened her mouth, waiting for you to slip in a donut like slipping a dollar into a vending machine.

“Of course,” you smirk as you slip in donut by donut. Noodle doesn’t tell you to stop and she chewed every bite and swallowed everything. She licked her lips.

“More,” she whispered and gestures for another donut.   
You happily slip in more donuts. 

Her mouth became covered in frosting, glaze, and sprinkles; her stomach was bulging out of her top, her thighs filled up her shorts like sausage casings, and her breasts were bulging out of her top like her midsection.   
“Last one,” you rewardingly whisper as she submissively gobbles down the cream-filled donut.   
Noodle sighs in relief and pats her own stomach, looking at you seductively. Her bulging tits, her soft belly, and juicy ass call for you.   
“May I?” you gesture to her tits.

“Go ahead,” Noodle whispered to you.

You go in, softly groping her enlarged mammaries. Stroking them lovingly while squeezing your legs together. Your nether regions can’t keep it clean. You bite your lip and so does Noodle. She moans in pleasure and tells you to keep going. You realize she’s not wearing a bra due to her nipples poking out. She is definitely liking this. You slip off the top and you go for a nipple. You begin suckling like a famished baby. While suckling, you rubbed her belly an felt something grab your private area. 

“You wanna play it like that?” Noodle asked.   
You didn’t take your mouth off the nipple, so you just nodded. You make quiet moans and continue to suckle as you feel your libido rise. She was doing her handwork very well. You stop suckling only to undress.   
“Would you like extra creme?” you motion to your nether regions.   
“Hai,” Noodle growls and proceeds to lick your private.   
You begin to swear and moan. Her tongue knows where it’s going and she’s a pro at pleasing you. She made a little kiss onto your private area, making you jump in ecstasy.   
This was the best day of your life. Stuffing the guitarist down to the brim with her favorite treats and you’re getting laid.   
“I— love— y-you,” you gasp in pleasure in between words.   
“Daisuki,” she replied, breaking the oral. Noodle hugs and kisses you, thanking you for the time. “Why don’t we take a small nap?” she asks you.

“Won’t the band get mad?” you ask in worry.

“I’m not a child anymore,” Noodle laughs. “I’m twenty-nine and can do whatever I want.” She caresses you in her thick body, making the hugs feel like a marshmallow cushion.

You never want to leave. 


End file.
